To meet demands for a larger capacity, air-conditioning apparatuses including a plurality of outdoor units and a plurality of indoor units have been developed, in which the outdoor units and the indoor units are connected via a common gas pipe and a common liquid pipe. In such an air-conditioning apparatus, uneven distribution correction control (liquid equalization and excessive refrigerant processing) is performed to control refrigerant distribution to each of the outdoor units, to thereby prevent the refrigerant from being unevenly distributed to the outdoor units (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).